


In a World of Critics

by itsicequeenlove



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Angst sandwiched in fluff, M/M, WW1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsicequeenlove/pseuds/itsicequeenlove
Summary: The year 1917, is nothing like what Wolfgang Mueller had experienced before. He was part of a gruesome war and did not really like what he had to do. Will things change after meeting Friedrich Baumer, a young soldier, new to all the violence? How will they cope in these dire situations? And most importantly....will they find a happy ending together?
Relationships: Mueller/Baumer
Kudos: 5





	In a World of Critics

**Author's Note:**

> This is written by my friend (the same one who recommended I write the previous one-shot).  
> I only edited it a little and checked for grammatical errors.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Wolfgang Mueller was 21 years old when he joined the war in early 1915. Later, on reflecting while sitting in a trench in 1916, he realized that he had definitely come to regret his decision. It had been a rash move – all the young lads in his little village had queued up to join the war efforts and so had he. He had thought of war to be honourable. Only after seeing the true horrors did he come to realize how  _ wrong  _ he had been. 

He would have joined sooner had it not been for his elder sister who had begged and pleaded with him, telling him not to go. His sister was much older than him – around ten years older. She had moved out of their parents’ house at the young age of twenty. Secretly, she had taken her younger brother aside saying, “ This may come across as selfish and it probably is but I  _ can’t  _ live like this anymore. You’ll probably understand when you are a bit older. And whether you support me or not, I’ll always love you very much.” As he grew older, Mueller  _ did _ understand why his sister had left. His parents were oppressive and treated him as if he were dirt. His sister had had it worse – she was a girl, after all. Brigitte (that was her name) had given him her address before leaving. His parents didn’t know where she lived and weren’t even in the least bothered.

When he was 13, Mueller realized that he didn’t look at girls the way the other boys in the village did. Instead he felt drawn towards  _ men. _ He knew that he was homosexual – his staunch Catholic parents had often warned him against people attracted towards the same sex. They had no regrets in suggesting what should be done to them. It wasn’t very nice, to say the least. 

By the age of 16, he could no longer hold it in. He decided to come out to his parents. After the initial shocked silence, his parents had immediately disowned him and told him that he had 15 minutes to get out of their house. They didn’t care where he went or what he did to survive. Mueller had left the house with a small worn-out suitcase containing some of his clothes and money which he had secretly been saving for two years by doing odd jobs in the village. He knew just where to go. He’d finally be seeing his sister after six long years.

x----x

_ 1916 _

The year would be coming to an end in another four days or so. Mueller sat huddled with his men in the German trench, trying to keep out the bitter cold. Both sides had stopped firing. There was only so much the human body could take. The cold wind blew, making him curl in on himself. Maybe he should move further down the trench where the winds wouldn’t be as severe…

He walked fast and kept low, pulling his coat tightly around him. The sides of the trench were lined with the pitiful, huddled forms of soldiers. He found his thoughts wandering and he allowed them to. So much so, that he increased his pace without realizing and abruptly collided with another soldier. There was an ‘ _ oof _ ’ followed by the sound of someone falling to the ground. His chain of thoughts was immediately interrupted, as his attention flew to the figure sprawled on the ground. The said person looked up and –  _ oh _ – Mueller couldn’t help but stare. The soldier was just a boy, like him, but younger. He couldn't even begin to believe how ridiculously gorgeous he was. He had chocolate brown eyes, endearingly messy blonde hair, an infuriatingly good-looking face and a hell of a jawline. And his lips looked so soft and _inviting_ …

_ Shit, NO !!! What was he DOING ???  _ He couldn’t let his thoughts stray there. Apart from the fighting, his sexuality was a huge problem in the army. Only his best friends Wilhelm and Jonas knew about him. And he would like to keep it that way. He had gradually felt attracted towards a couple of soldiers but those attractions had faded away, much to his relief. But never had he felt so immediately attracted as he felt now. There was something about this boy that just captivated him. He was so –

“Oi mate ! Quit staring !!!” sniggered a soldier sitting on the ground. Mueller saw the boy blush a deep red and he knew his own reaction was something similar. It was then that he noticed that the boy’s uniform was a bit big for him. He had a decent height – but was most probably rather skinny. “ _ Entschuldigung !” _ the young boy squeaked looking rather frightened, earning him more sniggers from the nearby soldiers. Damn, Mueller would have to take him under his wing !

“No, it’s okay”, Mueller reassured him. Then he asked, “Do you have any orders ?” The boy – Mueller desperately wished to know his name – shook his head, saying, “ _ Nein _ , I am new.” Oh  _ great.  _ He was new. New to all the death and destruction – new to war itself. “Alright then,” Mueller said sighing. If you need to sit, don’t go that way – the wind is stronger there. Follow me.” And with that, Mueller brushed past Baumer, walking in the opposite direction. He didn’t look back to see if Baumer followed. He had already been caught openly staring at him like some sort of idiot. However, he heard the crisp crunch of boots scampering behind him and knew immediately that Baumer had complied. As he led the new lad, part of him felt excited and curious while the other part was just scared.  _ Gott _ , what was he leading himself into ?

  
  



End file.
